Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen
Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen (ドラゴンボールＺⅢ　烈戦人造人間, Doragon Bōru Zetto Surī Ressen Jinzōningen; lit. "Dragon Ball Z III: Hot Battle! Artificial Humans!") is a role playing video game based on the ''Dragon Ball'' series and released only in Japan by Bandai on August 7, 1992, for the Nintendo Entertainment System. Overview Ressen Jinzōningen is the sequel of Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza. The game starts off in the Frieza Saga as Super Saiyan Goku fighting Frieza, and it ends in the Imperfect Cell Saga in the battle of Piccolo against Imperfect Cell. The game also features characters from the movie Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge. Ressen Jinzōningen is the first game in the ''Gokuden'' series where power levels are not stated. Its sequel in the series is Dragon Ball Z Side Story: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. Characters Playable characters *Goku (base, Super Saiyan) *Gohan *Piccolo *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Vegeta (base, Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) Bosses *Frieza (Final Form) *Karmath *Soy *Mecha Frieza *Neizu *Dore *Salza *Cooler (Base, Final Form) *Android 19 *Android 18 *Android 17 *Android 16 *Cell (Imperfect) Enemies *Eire (エイル, Eiru) – Purple version of Iru. *Okuto (オクトー; Okutō) – An orange version of Iru. *Iru (イール, Īru) – The soldier who tried to kill Future Trunks with his arm cannon in the anime/manga. He appears in Act4. *Fisshi (フィッシ) – The blue-haired humanoid soldier who appeared in the anime/manga. He captures several people in Act4. *Samo (サーモ, Sāmo) – An orange version of Fisshi. *Zea (ジーア, Jīa) – A foxy version of Fisshi. He appears in Act4. *Mei (メーイ, Mēi) – A blue version of one of King Cold's fish-like soldiers. *Keith (キース, Kīsu) – A purple version of one of King Cold's fish-like soldiers. He appears in Act4. *Karmath (カーマス, Kāmasu) – A blue version of Neiz. He is the boss of Act2. *Maine (マイネー, Mainē) – A green version of Neiz. He is the mini-boss of Act3. *Soy (ソーイ, Sōi) – A yellow version of Dore. He is the boss of Act1. *Ripper (リッパー, Rippā) – A teal version of Dore. He appears in Act5. *Frayne (フレイン, Furein) – A blue-haired version of Salza. *Reta (レータ, Rēta) – A red-skinned version of Salza. He appears in Act5. Other characters *Unnamed man – Gives clues about how to get the Dragon Ball back from the dinosaur in Act1. He is later held captive by Fisshi in Act4. *Bear boy – Gives you the dynamite in Act1. He is later held captive by Fisshi in Act4. *Pharmacists – Make the laxative in Act1. *Gate keeper (門番) – Appears in Act1. *Korin – He restores the heroes' health every time they visit him. He appears in Act2, Act3, Act5, and Act6. *King Kai – He runs a mini-game based on jokes in Act3, Act4, and Act5. *Dr. Gero – He appears with Android 19 in Act6, but he is not fought. *Shenron – Grants wishes. *Porunga – Grants wishes. Chapters #'"Opening"' – Super Saiyan Goku vs. Frieza #'"Act1 - Raise the ball!!"' – Goal: get the Five-Star Ball back from a dinosaur, defeat Soy in the base. Party: Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu. Enemies: Eire, Fisshi, Frayne, Karmath, Soy. #'"Act2 - Vegeta appears!"' – Goal: break the two barrier generators and enter the base to defeat Karmath. Party: Vegeta. Enemies: Eire, Fisshi, Frayne, Karmath, Soy. #'"Goku arrives"' – Goal: summon Porunga and battle Mecha Frieza. Party: Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu. #'"Act3 - Vegeta's sortie!"' – Goal: defeat Neiz. Party: Vegeta. Enemies: Okuto, Samo, Mei, Frayne, Karmath, Soy. #'"Act4 - Rescue Bulma!"' – Objectives: save the people captured, defeat Dore, and enter the base to get the Dragon Ball. Party: Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu. Enemies: Iru, Zea, Keith, Frayne, Karmath, Soy. #'"Training"' – Sparing session with Goku, Gohan and Piccolo, and Gravity Training with Vegeta. #'"Act5 - Cooler's arrival!!"' – Objectives: defeat Salza at Cooler's spaceship's landing site, and defeat Cooler. Party: Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Vegeta. Enemies: Maine, Ripper, Reta. #'"Act6 - Androids"' – Objectives: defeat Android 19, defeat Androids 18 and 17, defeat android 16. Party: Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Vegeta, Future Trunks. #'"Cell's appearance"' – Goal: defeat Imperfect Cell. Party: Piccolo. Trivia *Most enemies in the game are named after fish or other aquatic animals. Gallery Screenshots Characters Items Maps External links *[http://lucifer.s14.xrea.com/hobby/redribon/ Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen at lucifer.s14.xrea.com] *[http://barugosyaka.web.fc2.com/DBZ3.html Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen walkthrough] Category:Dragon Ball games Category:RPG games Category:Video Games Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Tien Shinhan is playable Category:Video games where Yamcha is playable Category:Video games where Chiaotzu is playable